1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a helmet structure and, more specifically, to a helmet structure that is easy to dismount and clean.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional helmet, a polymer or foam is used as a lining thereof and is adhered or screwed to the helmet. A mattress protector pad can be further provided over the polymer or foam layer to improve the aesthetics and feeling thereof.
However, the mattress protector pad or the lining is easily stained with dust and color spots after long-term use. Since the mattress protector pad or the lining is secured to the helmet, it is difficult to clean completely the whole helmet. Therefore, the user has to regularly buy a new helmet if the helmet becomes too dirty.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved helmet structure that is easy to clean and more comfortable for the user""s head.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a helmet structure in which the use of a high frictional contact soft rubber, associated with U-shaped rubber strips, fits the slots but also tightly attaches to the protruding ribs. Therefore, the cap body is securely attached to the setoff element. However, when the helmet is to be cleaned, the setoff element and the cap body are easily dismounted by pulling the protruding ribs out of the slots without the need of any tool.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives of the invention, a helmet structure of the invention comprises a cap body and a setoff element. A plurality of slots is distributed on an interior surface of the cap body and a rubber strip each of the slots. A plurality of protruding ribs is distributed on an external surface of the setoff element in a manner to respectively match with the slots of the cap body. A circular groove surrounds a bottom of the setoff element, and a plurality of flexible sheets is placed inside the circular groove to define a plurality of buffering spaces.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.